


Willing

by pallasathene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco, D/s undertones, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RIP my degree, but that turned into a two hour fic writing session, cockslut draco, i was just gonna have a quick wank and then get back to my work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallasathene/pseuds/pallasathene





	Willing

Draco Malfoy was lying face down on Harry’s bed, completely naked, with a pillow under his hips and his legs spread, waiting.

‘Come on, Potter,’ he said. ‘Please,’ he added – slightly sarcastically, Harry couldn’t help thinking.

‘Not to sound too, er, soppy,’ Harry said, ‘but do you think you could turn over, so I can see you?’ He bent down and whispered in Draco’s ear: ‘I want to see you gasp, and moan, and blush, and beg for more.’

Draco let out a small involuntary moan and turned over, replacing the pillow under his hips so he was tilted up towards Harry. His hard cock lay against his stomach and his breathing seemed to have become heavy with desire.

‘I know a lot of wizards have a charm for this,’ Harry said, ‘but I prefer to do it the Muggle way.’

‘What on earth are you talking about, Potter?’ said Draco.

Harry reached for a bottle on the bedside table and squirted a generous amount of some thick, clear liquid onto his fingers. He pressed one finger to Draco’s tight pink arsehole and it slid in easily. Draco gasped slightly and his eyes closed.

‘Shall I put another one in?’ asked Harry.

‘Jesus,’ said Draco. ‘Yes.’

Harry slid a second finger in alongside the first and started moving them in and out of Draco’s arsehole with agonising slowness. All Draco’s muscles seemed relaxed as Harry fucked him slowly with his fingers.

‘A third?’

‘Just put your entire – fucking – cock in,’ said Draco in a slightly breathless voice.

‘You slut Malfoy,’ said Harry. ‘No, I don’t think I will just yet.’ 

Instead, he put a third finger in and stopped moving them. Draco moaned out load from the sudden lack of stimulation. Draco’s head was tipped back, his cock was dribbling precum on his stomach and a blush was rising on his cheeks. 

‘Your arsehole is so wet, Draco, it’s actually dripping with lube,’ said Harry, and then he twisted all three of his fingers inside Draco’s arse, making Draco put a hand to his mouth to stifle a moan. ‘I want to make you all loose and stretched out so I can get all the way in and fill you up so much you won’t even be able to remember what it feels like to not have me inside you.’ Harry started fucking Draco slowly with his fingers once again. ‘I’m going to fuck your arse so hard that every time you take a step for the next week you’ll be reminded of how you lay on your back and begged me to fuck you. God, look, you’re so close to cumming. What if I made you cum now, all over your chest and face, and then I fucked you? Imagine if you came again without even being touched because you just love having a cock inside you so much, and I made you cum again and again until you were used up and spent and you couldn’t anymore, but I just carried on fucking you till I was done.’

‘Merlin, Potter,’ said Draco finally. ‘You’ve got a mouth on you. Please, please just fuck me.’

Harry smirked at the total absence of sarcasm this time.

Harry took his fingers out of Draco’s arse and stroked his cock with his hand to cover it with lube. He pushed it in and watched Draco’s eyes close and his mouth gasp open as what seemed like hours of want were finally fulfilled.

It was Harry who had to stifle a moan when Draco shifted position slightly and spread his legs even wider. Draco was just so willing, so desperate to be fucked.

Harry fucked into him hard and fast, Draco moaning with every thrust. He seemed to be coming undone right in front of Harry. His hair was messy, there was sweat on his brow and he constantly looked about three seconds away from cumming.

‘God, Draco,’ said Harry. ‘You feel amazing – so hot and wet around my cock. I wouldn’t exactly call you tight, though. I suppose I shouldn’t have thought otherwise. Just how many people have you let fuck you?’

Draco let out the biggest moan yet, and, to Harry’s surprise, lifted up his legs and wrapped them around Harry’s waist, as though he was trying to pull Harry deeper, to fuck himself on Harry’s cock.

‘You’re such a fucking cockslut. I bet you'd like a dick in your mouth right now, and if you had a pussy you'd like one in there too,’ Harry said. ‘You’ll sit on any dick that will have you, won’t you?’

With a cry, Draco orgasmed. Harry felt Draco’s arsehole clench as he came, and the sight of Draco with cum all over his heaving chest was enough to send him, too, over the edge.

***

‘What are we going to do when we see each other at work on Monday?’ Harry asked as Draco was leaving.

‘You’re going to give me your report, then walk away, and we’ll never speak of this again.’

‘Never?’ asked Harry.

Draco rolled his eyes. ‘Of course not, Potter. I’ll see you on Monday. And perhaps...next Friday evening?’

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but Draco had already Disapparated.


End file.
